The overall goal of the Cancer Education Program of Childrens Hospital Los Angeles (CHLA), is to provide multidisciplinary educational resources and training in clinical and research aspects of oncology to students from medical and other health care university and college programs; to post- graduate residents and fellows in Pediatrics, Family Practice, Surgery, Pathology, Radiology, Radiation Oncology, and Pediatric Hematology- Oncology; and to nurses and allied health professionals. Although there is an emphasis in these activities on Pediatric Oncology, research faculty and opportunities are broad based and represent a wide range of expertise in both basic cancer research as well as Clinical, Adult and Pediatric Oncology. The principal feature of the proposal will be the Summer Oncology Fellowship Program, designed to provide an introduction to basic clinical research in oncology-related areas for students in medical, dental and other health care fields. Fellows spend an average of ten weeks with a faculty mentor completing an individual research project. Appointments of fellows are made and proposed research projects and faculty mentors are reviewed by the Executive Committee of the Program. Fellows present the results of their research in writing and verbally to an audience of colleagues, faculty mentors and Executive Committee members at the completion of the fellowship. Fellows are also presented with a series of lectures on clinical and research aspects of Oncology during their training. In addition to the Summer Oncology Program, educational programs in Oncology include: a) Oncology training program for Family Practice residents at Ventura County Medical Center; b) exposure of Medical Students and Summer Oncology Fellows to long-range Pediatric Oncology Followup Clinic; c) familiarizing Medical Students with socio-economic problems of adult survivors of childhood cancer; d) course on Histopathology of Pediatric Cancers; e) course in Pediatric Oncology for nurses; f) Cancer Clinical Trial Rounds; g) Pediatric Hematology-Oncology Grand Rounds; h) multidisciplinary Pediatric Tumor Board conference; i) Pediatric Oncology Relapse and Recurrence Rounds; j) a Minority High- school Student Research Apprenticeship Program.